A Victorious Story: All Grown Up
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Beck and Tori are making the best of their life together. Sequel to A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori. Read profile for that story otherwise it may be confusing to read this story.  Other story is on Youtube. The link is on my profile.
1. Arrangements

**Chapter 1**

Six years past by since the graduation on Hollywood Arts. Beck and Tori were both 24 now and were living together in a small apartment in New York. Beck graduated from Juilliard and Tori graduated after the lessons of the teachers on Broadway. She has played in many different plays. She's not only a actress, she's also a singer and has made an album called "Dreams Come True". And Beck has played in a couple movies. Sometimes he went to LA for filming and Tori stayed in New York for Broadway. She didn't mind but always misses him, the same for Beck.

Robbie and Cat were already married and were both acting. Cat became famous after playing in a Romantic/Drama and won an award for Best Actress. Robbie plays in most Comedies (surprise…) and together with Cat, he lives in a big house in Los Angeles, California. They can see the "Hollywood" from their balcony.

André has his own record company called "Harris Productions." and he's also a well known songwriter. He writes songs for very famous people.

And as for Jade? She lives in LA too. She's married with a guy called Roger Johnson and she is happy. They have a daughter called Rebecca Ruby Johnson, she is one year old now. Tori and Jade still have their discussions but are friends now. Jade is also an actress but she only wants to play in horrors or thrillers. She met Roger on the set of "The Blood Is Mine." where she saw him cutting in a rose with a scissors.

Now today is not a regular day for Tori and Beck even though Tori doesn't know what's going on yet. It's the day of their engagement. Beck wants to ask her at her favorite restaurant in  
>New York.<p>

**Beck POV**

'Have you seen my blue tie?', I asked, coming into the living-room where Tori was studying her lines for her next play.

'Uhmm… maybe in the top drawer next to your others.', she answered with a smirk on her face.

'I already checked and I can't find it.', I whined back.

'Ugh… sometimes you really act like a little boy Mr. Beck Oliver.', she stood up and walked near her and my bedroom, opened the top drawer and took the tie from the drawer, she held it up high. 'Hmm I wonder what this is.' She put her finger on her chin and laughed.

'What should I do without you?', I walked to her and put my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I kissed her softly and smiled. 'I want to take you on a date tonight, please?'

'I can't I have to study these lines. Tomorrow is the first rehearsal.', I pout. 'Don't look at me like that, you know I can't stand it. Beck! I mean it. Beck, I-I-I.' She got lost in my eyes, I got her. 'Okay…'

'Yes! I have to go to Jack first for the new movie coming up. But I'll be back over 3 hours to and then we go on our date. K?'

'Fine. Is it formal? I have to pick out my clothes.'

'Yes it's formal. I have to go or I'll be late. I love you.', I squeezed her and kissed her. Then she pulled away. She reminded me to go and I gave her a quick peck on the lips before I went away. I actually wasn't going to Jack for the new movie, even though he wanted to talk about that. Because I had to audition for it. I actually wanted to meet with him because he has saved my engagement ring for Tori. I know that she'll probably find it since I'm not at hiding things. I walked to the parking lot and stepped in my car. Ten minutes later I arrived at Jack's.

'Hi man.', Jack said when I came inside, he reached out his hand and I shook it. 'So the movie…'

I interrupted him. 'I don't want to do the audition Jack. The movie is nothing for me. The real reason I'm here now is because I want to propose to Tori tonight and I'm here to pick up the ring.', Jack looked shocked but happy at the same time.

'Well I'm happy for you for finally popping the question but I really don't understand why you would turn off the movie. A man making a decision to join the US Army and leaves his love of his life, which turns out on writing letters to each other. It maybe will be worth an Oscar.'

'Yes, it does sounds great but filming takes 2 months in Prague and..', this time he interrupted me.

'So this is about Tori, you don't want to leave her, I know the thing to solve this all. The producers still search for a female part here. For the love interest of the soldier. She can play that part, I call her manager, what's his name? Mr. Lucas and set this all up. You two already have that chemistry. It will be great.'

'I don't know….'

'Just think about it. I'll call Logan Lucas later. Oh, the ring.', he walked to his desk and took the little blue box out of his drawer, he handed me the little box which I opened and looked at a diamond ring with the words: I Love You on the ring.

'Thanks, now I gotta go and I'll think about it and talk about it with Tori about the movie. But I gotta go now, I have to arrange things for tonight.', I walked out of the building, stepped in my car and made my way to the restaurant to arrange everything. I looked at my watch, Tori gave to me for my 24th birthday and saw it was already a half past four. I had one and a half hour to arrange everything and make myself ready for the date tonight. I'm getting quite nervous now. I hope she says yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And... what do you think? Is it good, bad? Tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.  
><strong>


	2. Engagement

**Chapter 2**

**Tori POV**

It's a quarter to six and I can expect Beck every moment now. When he left, I studied my lines until four o'clock and then I had a shower. I searched for a formal dress and eventually chose for a dark blue dress with the symbol of love ring and the promise ring Beck gave me, I wear it as a necklace. Since I'm too afraid to lose it.

I heard the key in the lock at the front door and knew that it was Beck, a couple seconds later he came inside. He wore a black tux and the blue tie he was searching for this afternoon. 'Hey beautiful, you look great!', I blushed. He walked to me and kissed me on the cheek. He looked quite nervous and usually he's always relaxed when we're going on a date. 'You ready?'

'Yep.', I answered. He walked to the front door while I took my purse off of the table. Then I walked to the front door and saw that Beck hold the door open for me. He's such a gentleman. Together we walked to the parking lot to our car. He opened the door at the passenger seat for me and I stepped in while saying thank you.

Then he walked to driver's seat and stepped in. 'Do you mind putting this sleeping mask in front of your face?', he asked to me.

'Again? What's the special occasion? On my 18th birthday you did the same, so I assume it's something special.', I said and then I flirtatiously winked at him…. he didn't fall for it. Like always.

'Na-ah. I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise. Here the sleeping mask.', he reached over to me and put the sleeping mask gently on my head. And then he checked if I really couldn't see anything by asking me how many fingers he showed.

'Ugh… This going to ruin my hair.', I heard him chuckle and felt the car starting. I think the drive to our destination took ten minutes. Not quite sure since he put that mask in front of my eyes on my head. When I felt the car stop and Beck leaving the car, well I panicked a little bit thinking he would leave me here with that mask on my head. 'Beck?... Beck! I'm putting this mask off if you don't react!'

'Calm down… I was just making sure everything was alright. Come on.', he answered, I felt his arms helping me out of the car and then heard the door behind me closing. He led me somewhere. I heard a door opening and a man with a very low voice.

'Hello how can I help you and why….', he was cut off and I think Beck said something cause he continued talking. 'Ah, very well. Follow me.', then I felt Becks arms around me again, he led me to a chair cause a couple minutes I was sitting down.

'You may put the mask off now.', he said. I did what he said and when it was off my head. I opened my eyes and saw that we were sitting in a garden. It was so beautiful, there were white lilies everywhere. My favorite flower. And candles lighted the place. I was speechless.

'Wow….', was all I could say. I saw him smiling and then he sat at the opposite of the table. He took my hand and kissed it. 'I can't believe you did all of this. How many time have you spend in all of this?'

'Actually only this afternoon. Like I always say to you. I will do everything for you because I love you.', I was touched and reached to him to kiss him. We shared a long, passionate kiss until the waiter came, cleared his throat and put us food in front of us. We talked about everything and it he then talked about a movie about a man who leaves his love of his life to join the US Army. He told me that he could get the role but that he had to film in Prague for 2 months. I told him that I'm so happy for him, but also a little sad that I had to miss him for two months. And then he told me that the producers were searching for the female part who plays the love interest of the soldier. He told me about Jack calling Logan, my manager.

'So do you want to ask me if I want to be take the female part?'

'Well actually I was going to turn off the offer but maybe this is a chance of lifetime. And if you get accepted for the part. I can be with you for the whole time.', he said. I think he was going to turn off the offer because of me.

'Beck, if I don't get the role. Would you still carry on with the movie? I don't want to be the reason for you to turn off a really great offer…', he cut me off.

'I thought about that, yes. I'll carry on the movie if you don't get accepted, I promise.', I was glad he said that. I don't want to be in the way of his career. 'But are you?'

'Going to audition? Yes. But one of the reasons is that I can be with you if we both get the part.', he smiled at me.

'And what if I don't get the part?', he asked me.

'Don't say that. You are a great actor and why would they give you this offer if they didn't think that you will fit for the role?'

'You're right. Tori?'

'Yes?'

'I want to ask you something.'

'Sure ask.', he suddenly stood up and signed me to stand up too. So I did. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me, then he started talking. I noticed men suddenly standing around us and playing the violin.

'Tori. We've been dating for almost 8 years now and I still love you and I always will. I'm 100 percent sure that I want to spend my whole life with you. So that's why I'm asking you to accept me to be your husband and you to be my wife. Victoria Vega, will you marry me?', he asked me on one knee with a blue box in his hand which he opened and revealed a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

I couldn't say anything. Now I was complete speechless. After a couple minutes staring at him. He stood up. 'If you don't want to, I understand. We can wait…', I cut him off and gain my voice back.

'No it's not that. Beck I love to marry you. My answer is yes.', he smiled and hugged me. Slipping the ring on my ring-finger on my left hand. I kissed him. Then we danced on the music coming from the violins.

'I will always love you Tori.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, if you notice somebody with the same story. Will you please tell me cause I don't like it when people take my story and say it's theirs. I worked hard on this. <strong>

**Thanks. :D  
><strong>


	3. Announcements

**Chapter 3**

Two months passed by since Beck and Tori's engagement but they didn't announced it yet to their family and friends with their busy schedule. Beck and Tori both got the part for the movie with the soldier. The name of the movie is "When I'm Gone". Tori's Broadway play has three shows left and then they're going to start filming for the movie. Meanwhile Cat has great news for everyone.

**Cat POV**

I woke up this morning with a really weird feeling in my stomach. I suddenly felt sick and had to puke, so I run to the bathroom and did. I think I woke up Robbie cause a couple minutes later he walked into the bathroom also.

'Hey sweetie, everything alright? This is going on for a week now. You should really go to the doctor before it's going to be serious.', I heard real concern in his voice.

'Okay, I'll make a appointment today.', he smiled to me and I smiled back. I really love Robbie and how he became. After a while I got a shower and called the doctor, luckily she had time today, so I made a appointment at 2 o'clock. It was noon so I had two hours left. Robbie went to set cause he's starring in a Comedy about a man who falls in love with a nurse who has a boyfriend.

Two hours later I'm at the doctors office, 'Hello Mrs. Valentine-Shapiro. So How are you doing?', she smiled to me and had a notepad in her hand and a pen in the other hand.

'I have stomachache and it's a week now.', she wrote it down on the notepad.

'Okay. Well have you take any medicines? Do you feel nauseous?.'

'Uhmm. No and yes, if feel nauseous this whole week. And I have to puke every morning.', she wrote everything down on the notepad and suddenly a big smile appeared on her face.

'Very well. Okay we'll just do a echo and some tests to see what's wrong. Please lay down.', I did what she said and she came with a sort of gel which she put on my belly, it was very cold. Then she moved with a thingy on my belly and I saw my belly on the inside. 'Oooh, I see what's happening. Ma'am do you see that?'

'Yes.', I saw a weird sort of round thing that looked like doll.

'Well. Mrs. Valentine-Shapiro, I think you're going to be a mommy over 8 months. I can see on the echo that you're 4 weeks pregnant now.', pregnant? I'm pregnant? I couldn't believe it. I started to cry.

'I'm sorry.'

'Oh no, it's totally fine. Some woman have hormone problems. Like suddenly crying. Your first pregnancy?'

'Yes.', I'm so happy. I have to tell Robbie when he's home. Our first baby.

Ten minutes later, I stood in front of the hospital and I went home since I have a day off today. When I arrived home the telephone rang. I run to the living-room and picked up the phone. I accepted the call. 'Hello?'

'Cat? It's Tori.', I smiled. I haven't spoke Tori for a really long time.

'Tori! I have great news!'

'Really? Me too. But you first'

'I'm pregnant!', I heard Tori scream and I held the phone on a little distant from my ear.

'Cat. I'm so happy for you. When did you find out and how far are you. Does Robbie know?', she was blabbing again.

'I found out today. I just came back from the hospital. I'm 4 weeks so I still have to be careful with telling people. Robbie doesn't know yet. I'm going to tell him when he gets home. He's on set now. But what was your news?'

'Haha. Compared to your news. This is nothing. But anyways. Beck and me are going to move to LA. I'm going to play in that movie together with Beck, I told you about that right? Well, Beck found a house and he's going to LA tomorrow to look at the house. We still keep this apartment in New York for Broadway. But Cat, I'm moving over two weeks if that house is right for us. I have my last shows on Broadway tomorrow and next week.', I screamed too when she was finished talking. But then she said she had more news.

'What is it? Tell me.', I heard her laughing. And I got a little impatient.

'I'm engaged!'

'To what?', I was confused.

'Huh? To Beck of course. He asked me two months ago. But I haven't had the chance to tell somebody, with all the things me and Beck had to arrange for LA and the movie and all the other things. I haven't even told my parents yet. I wanted to tell you first.', Aww. Tori is my best friend in the whole world.

'Aww… you wanted to tell me first? That's so sweet.', I heard her laugh again.

We kept talking for about a half hour longer then I heard Robbie coming home. 'Tori, I have to go. Robbie is home.'

'Okay, talk to you soon. Bye Cat.'

'Bye.', I hung up and walked to the front door where Robbie was putting off his jacket. He saw me and smiled.

'Hi, honey. How was it at the doctor?', he gave me a kiss on my cheek and I couldn't hold my self. I screamed: 'I'M PREGNANT!'

He looked shocked and then confused and then he just stared, wasn't he happy? 'Rob… don't you want a baby?', he then came out of his trance.

'Of course I do. I was just shocked for a moment. I'm so happy Cat.', he kissed me and then he bend down and kissed my belly. 'How long?', he asked.

'Four weeks. 8 months to go.', I laughed when he started to talk to my belly. I told him about Tori and Beck, their engagement, living in LA. He looked enthusiast.

'Come on. Lets go have some dinner in a restaurant. We have to celebrate.', I smiled and nodded. He put on his jacket and I went to the living-room for my purse. Then we drove to the restaurant where we had dinner after the "ping-pong game" and where Tori had to sing with André to pay the bill after Robbie ordered too much caviar. I wonder how André is doing, I see him often.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3! :D<strong>


	4. Telling Everyone

**Chapter 4**

**André POV**

I was recording a song which I wrote when I was suddenly called by someone, I watched at the callers ID and saw it was Beck. A smile appeared on my face and I spoke him for the last time when he was planning on proposing to Tori. I accepted the call. 'Hey man, how are you doing?'

'Hi, I'm great.'

'So why'd you call?'

'Well I'm going to LA tomorrow and….', I interrupted him and panicked, maybe something bad happened between Tori and Beck.

'What? Something happened between you and Tori? Why man? Did you screwed it up? Hey, you're my friend but if you hurt her again I'm on her side.', then I stopped talking and listened to Beck's breathing. 'Are you still there?'

'Why would you think I hurt her? I was actually going to say that Tori and I got accepted for "When I'm Gone" and we're moving to LA but tomorrow I'm gonna look at the house. We want a house there since we have to film in Prague for two months but also have to film for a month in LA. We still keep the apartment in New York though. But what I was going to ask you was if we can meet tomorrow at the airport, since I don't have a ride.', he finished talking and I felt really stupid. How can I think that my best friend would cheat on Tori? He loves her.

'Uhh… yeah sure. How late?', I asked.

'I'll call you when I'm there. But you haven't answered my question. Why did you think I would hurt Tori?'

'Ohw, I slightly panicked, you know what happened the last times when you hurt her. Prom, her dad. Remember? And I thought for a second that something bad happened when you were going to propose. How did that turned out?', I asked trying to change the subject.

'Well I arranged a private garden at her favorite restaurant. And when I asked her she said yes. So I'm engaged. Only Cat and probably Robbie knows now. And you. Tori is going to call her parents and Trina later. We've been really busy lately.'

'I'm happy for you both. Guess who I saw yesterday.'

'Who?'

'Jade with her daughter Rebecca. Rebecca is quite the opposite of her mother. She is a very happy child.', I heard Beck laugh.

'Told you Jade isn't that bad. She send me and Tori a picture of Rebecca. Have you met Roger? I did. He was in New York last year for a movie and Jade asked me if I could l keep an eye on him.'

'Did you do that?'

'Yeah. We had a drink in a bar. And coincidentally his manager works in the same building as Jack when he comes to New York. He recognized Tori and me from the Christmas card we send to everybody. You know with the picture on it.'

'Yeah I know that one. I got one too.', I chuckled and heard suddenly something breaking on Beck's side on the phone. 'What happened?'

'Oh. Nothing. I'm making dinner for Tori and me for when she comes home. But I dropped a plate. Hey. I'm gonna hang up and finish this and then I see you tomorrow.'

'Right. Just give me a call when you get there. Bye.'

'Bye.', I hung up and decided to call Cat before I carry on with recording the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

I was busy giving Rebecca her bath before putting her into her bed when I got called by Cat. She was happy and cheery like always. I told her to wait for a minute while I put Rebecca into her baby pajama and into her bed. Then I picked up the phone from the dresser and told her to carry on talking.

'Jade, guess what.', I was getting impatient.

'I'm not very into the guessing Cat, just tell me.', I heard her giggle for a moment before she carried on.

'I'm pregnant! Tori and Beck are engaged and are moving to LA over two weeks because of a movie and Beck is coming to LA tomorrow to look at the house they have an eye on.', Beck is coming? I haven't seen him for a while. Sometimes Beck and Tori would call me to ask how it's going here, how my career is and how Rebecca is doing.

'Well… congratulations Cat. I'm happy for you. And I'm also happy for Beck and Tori.',

'You don't sound happy.'

'What do you mean? I always talk like this!', getting defensive.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway André is going to pick him up tomorrow at the airport and asked us to come with. Wanna come? He'll pick us up and then we go together. Robbie and me have a day off tomorrow, well we took a day off since we know about the baby and we want to be together now….', I interrupted her, I definitely didn't want to hear about Cat's adventures with Robbie.

'Sure I'll come. I bring Becca with me since I have a day off tomorrow too.'

'Great. I'll call André to tell him to pick you up tomorrow. Bye.'

'Bye.', I hung up. I was kind of excited to see Beck again. Not in a romantic kind of way. A couple years ago me, Beck and Tori had a real adult talk with each other. It was the year in which I met Roger. We decided to leave the past behind and make the best of the future. Me and Tori are friends now. Although we still have fights…sometimes.

A couple minutes later Roger came home from the set. He kissed me on the cheek and then we had a conversation together while we ate. I can say that I'm really happy now. With a lovely husband and a beautiful daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is a small chapter. (I personally think that.) That's why I put two characters in this one. Ohw and BTW Robbie doesn't have a POV, because I honestly don't know how I have to make the POV of Robbie. :D**


	5. Powerless

**Chapter 5**

**Beck POV**

I woke up at 4 AM in the morning, because my plain was leaving at 7. So I slowly pulled my arm away that lay under Tori's head. She moved a little and opened her eyes slowly.

'Is it 4 AM already?', she asked quietly.

'Yes. I'm gonna have a shower. Just get back to sleep. You had a busy day.', I kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later I came out of the bathroom and saw Tori sitting up on the side of the bed with the little trash can we had in the room on her lap. I could smell that she puked. She looked shocked at me and I walked to her, sitting next to her on the bed, rubbing her back when she bend her head in the trash can.

After a minute she bend her head up and rest her head on my shoulder. She breathed heavily. 'It's just the stress…I'm fine.', she said to me to comfort me. But I was full of concern since she came home not feeling that well but she was happy about Cat being pregnant. I wasn't really sure if I could leave her. Even though I'll be back over two days.

'Are you sure? I can leave next week…,' she interrupted me.

'No. You should go. The sooner this is settled, the sooner we can live in our new home.', she smiled weakly. She stood up, changed the bag of the trash can and took a shower herself. A couple minutes later, she was fully dressed and walked to the living-room where I sat, drinking my coffee.

'Do you want some tea?', I asked.

'Sure.', I walked to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Then I walked to the living-room but Tori wasn't sitting there. I put the cup of tea on the table and walked to the bathroom and there she was with her head bend over the toilet. What was going on?

'Tori. This isn't healthy anymore. That's it, I'm staying.', I walked to her and sat next to her on the floor.

'No, Beck, go. I just call Lilly to come over.', Lilly was her colleague on her play on Broadway. I put my hand on her head and could tell that she had the fever.

An hour later, I stood in the airport and waiting for getting on the plane. Tori insisted that I went. She promised to call Lilly at 10 to come over and watch over her. I decided to call her before getting on the plane. I took my phone and looked trough my contacts and pushed on VIP where Tori's name stood. I pushed the button and waited for her to pick up after three times of ringing I started to panic. Then she finally pick up the phone. I heard a very weak 'Hello?'

'Hi honey, how are you feeling? And don't say fine cause I know it's not true.', I heard her laugh a little bit.

'Well… I've been better. But the fever is not that bad any more. It just needs some time and rest. Don't worry.', suddenly I heard the call from a stewardess to get on the plane.

'I have to go otherwise my plane will leave without me. I love you. I call you when I get there. Bye. And call Lilly!'

'Okay. I love you too. And I will. Don't worry.', she repeated. I hung up and put off my phone. Then I got on the plane. I sat down in my seat and fell asleep almost immediately.

A couple hours later I stood on the airport in LA. I walked outside and saw André, Cat, Robbie, Jade and a little girl standing there, the little girl was probably Rebecca since she looked so much like her mother. I was first confused about so many people here with just one car but André brought a van with him. I walked to them. 'Hey. Long time no see.', they smiled at me and hugged me one by one.

'You didn't change much in all those years.', André said with his hand tapping on my back. I smiled. We got into the van and drove to Cat's and Robbie's house since that was closer to my parents house where I was staying these two days.

We all sat on the couch while Robbie and Cat were getting some drinks in the kitchen. Cat came into the living-room followed by Robbie with drinks and snacks in their hands. 'So how is Tori, Beck?', Cat asked me. My heart stopped for a moment. Tori. I promised to call her. I quickly took my phone turned it on and saw one message:

_I love you, see you in two days. Tori xxx_

I called her and waited for her to pick up after 4 rings she picked up. 'Hello?', her voice sounded broken, she was definitely not better.

'Hi honey. I'm at Cat's and Robbie's now. Is Lilly there?', I heard her cough.

'Yes hold on a minute.', I heard the phone moving and suddenly I heard the voice of Lilly on the phone.

'Beck? Don't worry. I take care of her. I'm making sure that she eats a lot of soup.', I heard her laugh on the phone.

'Okay. Thanks Lil. Can you give me Tori?'

'I'm really fine Beck. Just do your things there and send my greetings to the others there.'

'Okay. I love you.'

'I love you too. Bye.'

'Bye.', she hung up and I couldn't help myself by feeling really worried. I wasn't there to take care of her. I think the others noticed my facial expression when she hung up cause when I looked up everyone was staring at me. 'So… I have two hours left before I have to go to the house for the broker comes. I probably go to my parents. I…', Jade interrupted me.

'Is Tori alright?', I sighed.

'She came home sick yesterday. And this morning I found her puking the whole time until I left. I feel so powerless. I shouldn't have come. She talked me into it. You know, to arrange everything for the house. She didn't sound well at all when I spoke her just a minute ago.', I ran my hand trough my hair.

'She'll be alright. You know Tori.', André said. I smiled.

Half an hour later I went to my parents house and put my stuff in my old RV, after all those years… They still didn't moved it. They were glad to see me. Then an hour later I went to the house. I talked with the broker and everything was okay. I called Tori and woke her up but she said she didn't mind. I told her that it was a really beautiful house. It has 4 bedrooms with all rooms having their own bathroom. A big kitchen and a pool. There was also a basement which we can use for a mini cinema. She said to make offer on the house with the broker, so I did. He said that he'll call me back tomorrow to tell me if we can get the house in such a short time.


	6. Lost It

**Chapter 6**

**Tori POV**

I woke up with the same feeling as yesterday and the day before. Lilly went home when I got to bed and after she made some soup for me. But eating is not something I want to do lately since I can't keep it inside. I smiled of the thought that Beck will be coming home tomorrow. He told me that everything was alright with the house and he'll call me to tell me if we get the house. Suddenly my phone rang. I sat up in my bed and felt the horrible nausea of the couple of days. I saw everything moving in front of me. But I decided to pick up the phone, so I stood up quickly out of bed. That was not a good idea cause before I knew it I fell on the ground. I felt a horrible pain in my stomach and I made a ball of myself with my knees pulled up to my chin. I tried to stand up and sit on my bed but when I moved my hands over the mattress I felt a warm liquid, I pulled my hands to me and saw it was blood. What the hell was going on? Suddenly my stomach hurt again and I felt myself falling in total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I was just finished with talking to the broker and we got the house. I was so excited to tell Tori. But she didn't pick up her phone when I called her. I hope everything is alright. But she's probably still sleeping. Lilly called me saying that she will go visit Tori when she's done rehearsing for the last show. Just two more weeks and then are Tori and me moving to LA. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Cat. She ran to me.

'Hey Beck. What are you doing here?', she asked with a big smile on her face.

'I just came back from the house and the broker said that the house is officially ours. I just signed the papers. It went pretty quick.'

'I can't believe you and Tori are going to move to LA. We can see each other more often now.'

'Yeah.', I smiled.

'So wanna go to bowling with me, Robbie, André, Jade and Roger? Since this is the last day for a while that you're here.', she asked hopeful.

'Sure, why not. When?'

'Now. We're supposed to meet them at Bob's Bowling Corner.', she pulled me with her to her car, I offered to drive us and she nodded. I opened her door for her and let her step in before I stepped in and sat on the drivers seat. The trip took 15 minutes and when we arrived and I stopped the car Cat practically jumped out of the car. I followed her after locking the doors. We walked into the bowling room and I saw Robbie, André and Roger standing.

'Hey.', they greeted back. 'Where's Jade?'

'In the restroom with Becca, changing her', Roger answered.

'Ok. So bowling?'

'Yeah. Haha. I'm gonna beat you.', André said while he gave me a pat on my back.

'We'll see.', I answered back.

**Couple hours later:**

'Ooh nice one Beck.', Cat said when I got a strike, I was so going to win from André, well… Jade was the one with the most points. But hey, I had more than André.

'Thanks Cat. I…', my phone started ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the callers ID. It was Lilly. I accepted the call. 'Hi Lil. What's up?'

'Beck, I have to tell you something.', she said with a broken voice.

'What's wrong? Is it, is it T-Tori?', I started to stutter and a hundred thoughts flew in my mind. She didn't respond immediately and I got impatient. I want to know what's wrong with my fiancée. Everyone walked to me with concerned faces. 'Lilly! Tell me what's wrong now!', I started to scream and quite noticed people watching at me.

'Tori is… Tori is in the hospital Beck.', my heart broke. I knew I shouldn't have left with her being sick.

'What's wrong with her?', I asked quietly. I felt André's hand on my shoulder.

'I found her unconscious in the bedroom of your apartment. She was bleeding and I immediately called the paramedics. And they came, they brought us to the hospital and the doctor said… ', she stopped talking and I got angry and worried at the same time.

'What did they say Lilly?'

'Calm down Beck.', André said.

Lilly continued. 'She had a miscarriage Beck. She was almost 9 weeks but I don't think she knew. You know Tori and she'll do anything to protect the things she loves. I think she thought it was just the stress that made her sick.'

'She was pregnant?', I asked in disbelief. I felt everything in my body feeling heavy and I dropped the phone and then I fell on the floor, I picked my phone up. 'How is she now?'

'She's asleep. The doctor said that the fever and the stress made it worse and….'

'That caused it.. I come tomorrow morning. The plane leaves at seven so I'll be there soon. Thanks for calling Lil. Tell me when she wakes up, k?'

'Okay.', she answered before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

I had a miscarriage? I heard the doctor talking to Lilly. How could I miss that I was pregnant? Well I know how it started. Beck and I sort of celebrated our engagement two months ago. I thought I just missed my period because of the stress about my busy schedule. I opened my eyes and saw Lilly sitting next to me.

'Hey.', she said. 'How are you feeling?', she asked. I looked around first and saw a tube with a needle sticking out of my arm. And of course the hospital room was white.

'I've been better.'

'Tori I..', I interrupted her. I knew what she was about to say to me.

'I had a miscarriage.', tears were welling up in my eyes.

'How do you..'

'I heard you talking with the doctor.', I felt the tears falling down from my eyes and on the pillow. 'How could I miss this Lil? It's all my fault. If I paid more attention to my health, I could have prevent this. That baby is dead because of me.' Lilly hugged me and tried to soothe me.

'It's not your fault Tori. Such things happen…. Do you mind if I make a quick phone call? I promised Beck to call him when you wake up.', she called him?

'Sure. Go.', she gave me a quick hug and went to the reception to use the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Soo... this Chapter was kind of depressing. The next Chapter is going to be nobodys POV, I think. I'll update soon :D**


	7. Everything Will Be Alright

**Chapter 7**

**Beck POV**

When I got the 2nd call of Lilly, I was getting more concerned about her. Why would she think that it's her fault? She didn't know. After I hung up after the first conversation, everyone was quiet. Finally Jade spoke up.

'What do you mean with "She was pregnant"?'

'Jade!', Roger warned her.

'No it's fine.', I said. 'Tori was almost 9 weeks pregnant, she had a miscarriage. We both didn't know until today that she was pregnant.', suddenly we heard Cat crying and holding herself around the waist. Oh God, how could I be so stupid? 'Cat I didn't want to upset you.'

'No. I don't want to be selfish and I-I'm really sorry for what happened with Tori but I'm scared. What if… what if this happens to me too?', Robbie walked to her and hugged her. She cried against his chest.

'It's gonna be ok, Cat. I'm here and nothing will happen to our baby.', Robbie said to her. I couldn't help myself by feeling quite jealous of them having a baby.

'Lets just go home and then we say goodbye to you tomorrow, Beck?', André said.

'Yeah, sure. Could you give me a ride to the airport tomorrow? I don't have a ride. And my plane leaves at seven.'

'Sure.'

'We can't go tomorrow to the airport, we have to work, so I think we have to say goodbye now. But we'll probably see you in two weeks when you and Tori are moving right?', said Jade with a sleeping Becca in her arms.

'Right. I'll see you all in two weeks.', I said while hugging Jade and giving Roger a pat on the back. Then I turned to Cat and Robbie. Cat was still crying. 'Hey, that this happened to Tori and me, doesn't mean that it will happen to you and Rob.', I said to Cat. She knew that it hurt for me to say that cause she stopped crying and nodded.

'Thanks Beck. I'm sorry but Rob and I can't come tomorrow. So we'll see you in two weeks.', she said. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and Robbie gave me a pat on my shoulder before they went too. It was only André and me now.

'Do you want a ride?', he asked me after a couple minutes of complete silence.

'Sure. Why not.', we walked to his car and he brought me to my parents house, when I got into my RV, I plopped down on my bed. Then my phone started ringing. It was Lilly. She told me about Tori and what she said to her when she woke up. I wanted to see her and hold her in my arms. Saying that everything will be alright.

I woke up the next day on the same position as I plopped down on my bed. I watched at my watch and saw that it was 5 AM, I stood up and walked inside the house to take a quick shower and say goodbye to my parents. An half hour later, André stood in front of the house. I said a last goodbye to my parents before I stepped in and we drove to the airport. Twenty minutes later we arrived. I hugged André and he gave me a tap on my back before I went inside to check in. Later when I sat in the plane, I couldn't think about something else than Tori. I hope she's OK.

**A couple hours later:**

I stood on the airport and walked to the parking lot where I left my car. I stepped in and drove immediately to the hospital. When I arrived there, I asked the receptionist which room Tori was in.

'Name?', she asked.

'Beck Oliver.'

'Very well. Miss Vega stays in room 227 in the second floor.', I was beginning to walk away but she stopped me. 'Sir? I have to say that you have to be careful with what you say to her. After hearing the news… well she wouldn't stop crying and the doctors had to give her tranquilizers to calm her down.'

'Ok. Thanks.', then I walked to her room. I knocked on the door but no answer so I just opened the door to see a sleeping Tori. I sat next to her on the chair and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Beck?'

'It's ok, honey. I'm here.', I said. She looked at me and started to cry again. 'Hey, don't cry. Shhhh. I'm here.', I walked to her and when she moved on the other side of the bed. I sat next to her on the bed. I put my hand around her and she cried onto my chest.

'I lost the baby, Beck. And it's my fault.', she said.

I pulled away and put my hand under her chin so she would look into my eyes. 'Victoria Vega, listen to me.', she nodded. 'It's NOT your fault. Things like this just happen. We just try again. Ok?'

'But what if it fails again?', she asked while wiping her tears away.

'There are other options. It will work if we just keep trying. We're going to have a lot of kids, and hey, we're going to live in a big house in LA and our wedding is just year away. And most important is that I will love you no matter what happens.'

'I love you too Beck.', she said. Then we kissed. After we pulled away to catch a breath, she laid with her head on my chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, so I know I said I wasn't going to put a POV in this Chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**I think this Chapter sucks, sorry for that.  
><strong>


	8. Wedding Day

**Chapter 8**

A year passed by and the life of Tori and Beck went back as it was before. Tori had still a child wish and nobody could blame her. After they moved to LA, they got called by the producer of "When I'm Gone" and they said that they started filming the next week. So they did. Two months in Prague, what was a sort of vacation for them and a month in LA. Three months later and the movie premiered. It was nominated for an Oscar which it won for Best Movie and Tori and Beck were followed by paparazzi every time they went outside now.

8 months later after Tori's loss, Cat gave birth to a baby boy which got the name Adam Shapiro. He got the black hair of his dad but everything else was his mothers.

For André and Jade didn't changed much, only André wrote a song for someone and that person turned famous in no time. And Jade? The only thing that changed was that Becca could talk now. Her first word was 'Momom', which Jade took as mommy and started to scream hysterical by hearing it.

Today was Tori's and Becks wedding but in case that Tori stayed at Cat's and Beck with his parents, they spend the night together at their own home and you can guess what happened then…

'Stop staring, you're creeping me out.', Beck said sleepy with his eyes closed, knowing that Tori was staring at him to watch him sleep.

'You look so peaceful when you sleep.', she responded back while caressing his arm. She kissed him on his lips.

'Morning breath.', he murmured. She hit him on his arm where her hand rested when she kissed him. 'Ouch. Cranky?', he said while opening his eyes. He saw her smiling at him. 'Good morning beautiful.', he kissed her on her nose. What tickled causing her to giggle.

'Good morning.'

'What time is it?'

'It's eight o'clock.', she said.

'Really? We have to get up. The ceremony start at one.', he said while sitting up on the side of the bed, stretching his arms.

Tori put her arms around him while sitting behind him on the bed. She kissed his shoulder. 'Aww… just….. ten minutes.'

'No, no.', he stood up and picked her up bridal style. 'Come on let's take a shower, you're supposed to be at your parents house at nine. And I'm supposed to be at André's at nine.', he walked to the bathroom with her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later:<strong>

'Where is Tori? It's a half past nine and she should have been here at nine.', Trina said while walking to the kitchen, where James was sitting.

'Maybe she's with Beck. Cat called to ask if Tori was here.', James responded.

'Bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other on their wedding day.'

'Yeah and you know, right Trina?', James said with a smirk on his face. She scoffed.

'It was different with my wedding.'

'How different?', but before she could answer Tori walked inside.

'Hey guys, sorry I'm so late.', she sped the way to the kitchen gave her brother a hug and Trina looked a sort of angry at her so she decided not to give her a hug.

'Where were you?', Trina asked while tapping her foot on the floor and her arms on her hips.

'Why? Mom….'

'You were with Beck weren't you? Bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other on their wedding day.', Tori smiled at her sister before responding.

'And you would know right Trin? You didn't mind when it was you and Jesse.'

'Told you so.', James exclaimed. Tori laughed.

'Ugh.. Just make yourself ready. Your dress is in your old room.', Tori walked upstairs to her room. It had still the same white and sky blue walls as seven years ago since she left to New York. Trina was married with a guy named Jesse and they met at a club with stand up comedians which Jesse was. As for James, he was still single. He told his parents and his sisters that he didn't want to marry and that he wanted to see the world and have exciting adventures. Which he made. After high school he went to Africa for two years and then he moved to Australia, then he lived in different places in Asia. And now he lives at his parents house again. It was just until Tori and Beck were married, cause he made a plan to travel around in South-America.

Trina came upstairs too when Tori was finished dressing. 'You look beautiful, Tor.', Trina walked to her little sister and hugged her. 'My sister is gonna marry today.'

Tori smiled. 'Thanks Trin. Can you brush my hair?'

'Sure.', she picked up the brush from the dresser and started brush Tori's hair. After a couple minutes she was done.

'What time is it?', Tori asked.

'Shoot. It's a half past twelve, we have to go.', Trina started running downstairs. 'Well aren't you coming?', Tori sighed and made her way downstairs.

'The car is ready.', James said. He walked outside with Trina behind him. Tori walked as last one out of the house. Locking the door behind her. Then she walked to the car and stepped in.

* * *

><p><strong>With Beck:<strong>

'Ready to go?', André asked Beck who was watching himself in the mirror. He wore a black tux and a black tie. A Little white rose was put in his chest pocket. He turned around.

'Yep. Ready then ever.', he said. André is Becks witness and Cat is Tori's maid of honor. Well you can guess that Trina wasn't that happy about it, but she was Tori's second bridesmaid and Jade was Tori's third. Robbie was Becks second and his dad was his third.

'Well… lets go.', André said before leaving the room, followed by Beck. They went to the parking lot and stepped into André's car. They drove to the park where Tori and Beck had their first date, they decided to keep the wedding there. When they arrived, Beck saw one big, white tent. For the ceremony and the party afterwards. After the ceremony, the wedding planner had to arrange things very quick with the tables and the chairs. He stepped out of the car and didn't see James car yet. So that meant that Tori hasn't arrived yet.

'It looks beautiful here.', Beck said when he looked around. There were people playing the violin and lights hung in the trees, just like on Tori's and Becks first date. Suddenly he saw his mother running to him. She hugged her son.

'Hi honey. Nervous?'

'A little bit.', Beck admitted. His father came near him.

'I'm proud of you son.', he said while putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

'Thanks dad.', they hugged.

'The ceremony is about to start guys, Tori arrived.', Robbie said while running to them. Beck's heart jumped, this was it. Tori and Beck were finally going to marry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I had fun writing this Chapter. Hope you like it too. :D **

**Ohw and BTW if you didn't knew that James is Tori's and Trina's brother then you probably haven't read the story on Youtube. Cause in the summary I wrote that this is a Sequel.  
><strong>


	9. I Do

**Chapter 9**

Beck stood next to the man who leads the ceremony and waited for Tori. There were white lilies around the tent since that was Tori's favorite flower. The aisle was white, well actually it was just a white carpet between the rows of chairs. Beck and Tori decided to have a small but romantic wedding. White, black and red were the only colors that day. Except for the guests, they wore clothes in all different sort of colors. Becks palms began to sweat and André noticed.

'Beck, chill. You're gonna marry a beautiful woman today. No time for breakdowns.', he said to Beck. Who smiled.

Suddenly Becks heart jumped again when he looked at the end of the aisle, Tori stood there with her dad, their arms wrapped around each others but Beck had only an eye for Tori. She wore a simple white wedding dress, her hair was loose and a long bridal veil fell over her shoulder and rest on the ground.

'You'll always be my little girl. Remember that.', said Tori's dad, he gave her a kiss on her forehead before they made their way down the aisle. Tori turned her head towards Beck and smiled. Then the musicians started to play on the violins: Canon by Pachelbel. When the music started, they walked near the man, near Beck. With every step, Tori felt more happier. When they stood in front of Beck, Tori's dad handed him Tori before saying something.

He signed Beck to come closer and then whispered, 'You take good care of her.'

'I will Sir.', Beck responded with a smile to Tori. David Vega nodded and took his place next to his wife Holly, who was wiping her tears away with a white cotton handkerchief.

The man cleared his throat before speaking. 'We're gathered here today in this park to witness the marriage ceremony of Beckett Oliver and Victoria Vega.', Beck and Tori weren't really listening to him, they only had eye for each other. They didn't notice it when the man told them to begin with their vows. It was Becks turn first.

He took a big breath before speaking, 'Tori, it all began when you spilled that coffee on me. The moment when we gazed into each others eyes and we kissed on the stage. Since then I felt something for you that I couldn't describe. I still can't describe it. The only thing I know is that I stop breathing every time I look at you. And my heart breaks to see you hurt or sad.', he swept away a tear that was falling from Tori's eye, she smiled and signed him to carry on, 'I promise you to love you forever cause my love for you will never die, I love you Tori Vega.', everyone was touched by his words. Even Jade was crying, that says a lot.

Tori swept her tears away before speaking, 'I've never thought that I would marry such a great guy, who I actually don't deserve because you're so good to me. Since we've been together you're always there for me, in all the moments of sadness you were there for me and now I know that you'll be there for me, forever. And I promise that I'll be there for you too, forever and always. I love you too Beck.', Beck smiled.

'Do you have the rings?', the man asked.

'André? Cat?'

'Right.', they both said. Cat handed Tori the ring for Beck and André handed Beck the ring for Tori. Beck and Tori repeated the man while putting on the rings.

'Do you, Beckett Oliver, take Victoria Vega as your well beloved wife?', the man asked.

'I do.', Beck responded.

'Do you, Victoria Vega, take Beckett Oliver as your well beloved husband?'

'I do.', Tori said while smiling.

'You may kiss the bride.', the man said while signing Beck. Tori and Beck smiled and leaned in, they shared a soft and tender kiss. When they pulled away, everyone started clapping. They heard someone in the crowd screaming "Woo.", and started laughing because of that. 'Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you: Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Beckett and Victoria Oliver.', Cat started to scream and hugged Tori.

The wedding planner walked near them down the aisle, 'I'm sorry, but you have to move a little if you want the reception here.', she said hesitantly.

'Sure.', Beck and Tori said at the same time. They walked down the aisle to their car where they waited. Meanwhile they were hugged and congratulated by family and friends.

Ten minutes later, everything was settled. The tables were settled down so there was a dance floor but before they celebrated there was a speech of André and Cat. Tori cried, again and Beck hold her the whole time. Now they were dancing on a slow song.

'I do love you Beck.', Tori said with her hands around his neck and his arms around his waist

'I love you too.', Beck said while leaning in for a kiss but they were interrupted by Cat saying "Aww…". Soon the whole dance floor was filled with couples. Jade didn't want to dance so she watched Becca and Adam. The day was over pretty quick after the ceremony. Beck and Tori were leaving and said goodbye to their friends and family for their honeymoon. Well actually they're having their honeymoon at home and took a week off of working. They just wanted to be together in their own home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I didn't exactly know how to make the I Do part since I've never been at a wedding before, only at the reception but usually that was a couple days later. So I hope you don't mind it if it looks weird. :D  
><strong>


	10. Get Caught

**Chapter 10**

'Trina?',

'Yes mom?', Trina said.

'I lost my car keys and Tori has my spare keys. Can you go to her and ask them for me?'

'But it's a ten minute drive to her house. Why don't you go by yourself? You can borrow my car.'

'No, I have to do something for your dad. Please Trina. Do something for your mom.', Mrs. Vega begged.

'Fine!', Trina said. She walked outside, went to her car and stepped in. Ten minutes later she arrived at Tori's and Beck's house. She stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. Tori and Beck were home cause their car was still there. She rang the doorbell, no respond. Then she tried to turn the door knob but it was locked. Suddenly she remembered that Tori told her that there was a spare key under the "pink flowers.", for emergency's. She lifted the pot with the pink flowers but no key. 'Under the pink flowers.', Trina murmured. She put her hand around the flower then pulled. There it was, the key, on the bottom of the pot. 'Why didn't she just tell me that she meant literally under the pink flowers?', she scoffed.

She put the key in the lock and turned, the door was open. She went inside, closing the door behind her. 'Tori! Where are you. I want Mom's car key!', still no respond. 'Why does she have to have a big house?', Trina thought. She walked trough the whole first floor, but couldn't find Tori or Beck. So she walked upstairs. The last room was Tori's room, she thought since the first three were guest rooms. She knocked. No respond. She opened the door causing the door to fly open. 'OMG! I'm so so sorry. I was just here for Mom's spare car key since she lost it and said to me to pick it up and…'

'TRINA! Just go downstairs.', Tori said, laying next to Beck while pulling the covers up to their chin looking like little children afraid for the monster in the closet.

'Right. Okey. I'll wait downstairs ', Trina said. She closed the door behind her. Tori and Beck lay there in shock.

'Well… that I didn't expect.', Beck said.

'How did she came into the house?', Tori said while getting out of the bed and putting on a robe. 'Be right back.', she walked downstairs and saw Trina smirking. 'What do you want Trina?'

'Do you greet your sister like that?', Tori send her a dead glare so she shut up and went serious. 'I'm here for Mom's spare car key. She lost it an wanted me to get it. So here I am.', Tori walked to a drawer in the kitchen and took a key out of it.

'Ugh… but how did you came into the house?', Tori said while handing Trina the key.

'Thanks. You told me about the spare key of your house under "the pink flowers". Why didn't you tell me that you meant it literally?'

'Because Beck and I decided to make it a riddle so people won't find it that quick, we only told the real meaning of it to Cat and André. Guess we have to find another place. But I ALSO told you that the key was for emergency's. This is not an emergency. Why didn't you just called me before coming over?'

'Oh, right, I should've done that… but you probably didn't hear if I did, since you were busy with Beck.', Tori's eyes widened. 'Aren't you tired? It's late in the afternoon already.'

'TRINA! Can you go now please. You have the key, so go.'

'Hmm, somebody's cranky. I'll go, have fun with Beck.', she laughed before leaving. Tori sighed and sat down on the couch. Beck came downstairs.

'Everything ok?', he walked to her and sat down. He was wearing a grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

'Yeah, oh my gosh, Trina caught us.'

'She knew it's our honeymoon-week.', he kissed the side of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later:<strong>

Tori and Beck spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies and then went to bed. At 2 AM, Beck woke up, but Tori wasn't laying next to him. 'Tori?', he stood up. And walked near the bathroom, where he saw light and a closed door. He knocked and opened the door. There was Tori with her head bend over the toilet…again. 'Hey honey, you okay?'

She pulled her head up. 'Yeah… Beck?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you buy me a pregnancy test?', his eyes widened.

'Are you?'

'Maybe.'

'It's 2 AM.'

'There's a drugstore around the corner which is open 24/7. Please?'

'Be right back.', he walked out of the door and stepped into his car. A couple minutes later he arrived there. He stopped his car, stepped out and walked inside the store. He didn't mind that he stood there with his sleeping clothes and slippers. He walked to the man behind the counter. 'Excuse me but which pregnancy test should I buy?'

'Pregnancy test? At this time? Girlfriend trouble?'

'No, you see, my wife thinks she's pregnant and since she had a miscarriage a year ago..', the man interrupted him.

'Say no more. I've been trough the same thing when I was young. Now I have four kids, who are independent and responsible adults now.', he showed him a picture. Then he walked away and came back with three boxes. 'You should do more tests, to be sure, the first test with my wife was negative and the other two were positive. That's $15, please.'

'Okay, here you go. Thanks.', Beck said. He then walked back to his car and stepped in. A couple minutes later he arrived home. He practically run upstairs. Tori was now sitting on the bed and smiled when she saw him. 'Here you go, beautiful.', he handed her the tests.

'Three?'

'The man said that the test can be different sometimes.'

'Okay.', she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

After thirty minutes Tori still didn't came out of the bathroom, 'Are you okay?', Beck asked. He opened the door. Tori was staring at the tests. 'Honey?'

'Beck?'

'Hm?'

'All the tests are positive. We're gonna have a baby.', she said smiling. Beck walked to her and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wanted to add some humor before the drama comes. :D  
><strong>


	11. Made With Love

**Chapter 11**

It's 8 months later and Tori is 8 months pregnant, the baby is doing well. Beck and Tori don't know what it is and they don't want to know until the baby is born. The first three months were very hard for Tori, she was afraid of another miscarriage and decided to quit working until the baby was born. She's like a normal pregnant woman only in her case, she had major problems with her hormones and started crying about almost everything.

'Tori?', Beck walked into the bathroom where Tori was looking at herself in the mirror.

'I'm so fat.', she started to cry.

'Your not fat, Tori, we've been this a hundred times. Your always beautiful.', he hugged her and rubbed her back. He kissed her head.

'Thanks Beck. I love you.'

'I love you too. Now come on, we don't want to be late.', Beck said while walking out of the bathroom, followed by Tori. Today was Becks premiere for a romantic/ comedy he played in and they were already late. It was pouring rain when they were on their way.

'Oohh.', Tori said in pain.

'What's wrong?.'

'Nothing. The baby kicked.', Beck was watching at her and smiled. Then turned his head back to the road. He stopped when the light was red.

'Okey.', he said relieved. He started to drive again when the light turned green.

'Time went so fast. Just a month and then… BECK LOOK OUT!', a truck was on the right side of them, it hit them. The car turned on his sides and then turned upside down, it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and felt a huge pain in my right leg. I looked left of me, out of the broken window and saw everything upside down. It was still raining. Then I realized what happened. I quickly turned my head to the right and saw Tori. Blood was falling out of her mouth. 'Tori? Tori!', I yelled. I took my seat belt off and tried to ignore the pain from my leg when I was crawling out of the car, then I heard sirens. I walked to Tori's side of the car and managed to get her out of the car. I put her down on the floor, far away from the car. The paramedics arrived and started to put her on a brancard.

'Beck?', she whispered.

'I'm here. Don't worry. Everything will be alright.', I said. I saw her smiling and then she passed out. The paramedics brought us to the hospital within 10 minutes. They brought her inside and a doctor came walking near us.

'What do we have?', he asked.

'Victoria Oliver, 25 years old. Pregnant, probably 8 months far.', they walked into a white room where doctors were running around. I wanted stay with Tori but a nurse stopped me.

'I'm sorry Sir. But you can't be there, let the doctors help her. You should come with me, to do some tests and clean up your leg.', she said.

'But Tori….'

'The doctors do anything they can.', I nodded and watched the door closing. I went with the nurse. We made some tests and watched at my leg, nothing serious. Only a deep cut. I then waited in the waiting room, since I only had the cut in my leg and a couple scratches. 2 hours flew by pretty quick and then Tori's parents, my parents, Trina, Cat, Robbie, André, Jade and Roger came running to me. My mom hugged me tightly.

'Beck! What happened?', my mom asked while pulling away from the hug.

'A drunk truck driver drove trough red.'

'How is Tori?', Cat asked.

'I don't know. They won't tell me.', tears were welling up in my eyes, but I can't cry, I have to be strong for Tori and the baby. 'Where are Becca and Adam?', I asked trying to change the subject.

'Cat's parents.', Jade responded, I nodded. Another 2 hours past by and Jade and Cat went away to care for the children. Finally the doctor came up to us, he didn't look like he was about to announce good news.

'How is she?', I asked.

'She's stabile now but in a coma. She had a couple broke ribs and a collapsed lung. We keep an eye on her.'

'And the b. And the baby?'

'We had to deliver the baby. A baby girl is born. She is perfectly healthy. If all goes well this week, you can take her home at the end of the week. You may see her if you want to.'

'Thank you doctor.', I followed the doctor to the maternity ward and led me trough a door. He then stood still at incubator with a little baby in it wrapped in a pink blanket.

'I leave you alone.', he walked away, leaving me and a couple nurses. I looked at the baby, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked exactly like Tori. Nose, mouth, ears, skin, hair. She opened her eyes a little bit. She had my eyes. Suddenly she started to cry.

'May I?', I pointed to the baby and looked at the nurse.

'Ten minutes, she didn't eat yet.', the nurse said. She opened the incubator and picked up the baby, she gently handed me the baby and gave me the bottle. I brought the bottle to my and Tori's baby and she started eating.

'It's not mother milk but this contains almost all the vitamins that's usually in mother milk.', the nurse said pointing at the bottle, I nodded and went back on admiring the little wonder Tori and I made with love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Everything's going to be OK. Don't worry ;)**


	12. Living On Roses

**Chapter 12**

**Tori POV**

Ugh… morning sickness. I really love this baby but it makes me nauseous everyday. I move my hand over my belly, where is my belly? I opened my eyes, sat up straight and looked at my belly. Where's my baby? 'WHERE'S MY BABY?', I screamed. I didn't even realize where I was. Suddenly nurses and doctors came near me.

'Mrs. Oliver. Everything's alright, please calm down.', the doctor said.

'Where's Beck? Where's my baby?', I cried.

'I'm here honey and the baby is perfectly fine.', I heard suddenly. I looked at the doorway and there was Beck standing with a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. He sat next to me and smiled. 'We were in a car accident and you were in a coma for two days. They delivered our baby girl two days ago. Wanna hold her?', I nodded. He gently handed me our baby and I cried further.

'She's so beautiful.', I said.

'Just like you. You know, we didn't gave her a name yet.'

'What about Rose? Rose Oliver?', I asked Beck.

He smiled and nodded. 'I think that's a beautiful name for her.', watching at the baby, who yawned the most adorable yawn ever.

'Excuse me Mrs. And Mr. Oliver but I have to do some tests on Mrs. Oliver.', the doctor said.

I nodded. I handed Beck the baby and the doctor started to do some tests. 'Very well. If all goes well, you can go home at the end of the week together with your new born baby girl.', he smiled before leaving the room.

'Do you want to hold her again?', Beck asked me. I nodded. I looked at our little girl. Our little Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Hours Later:<strong>

'Tori! You're awake.', Cat yelled, running to Tori.

'Shhhh…', Beck made the sound and pointed at the sleeping baby in the crib next to Tori. The doctors said that she was the strongest baby they've seen, no problems at all. She also barely cried and when she woke up, she just stared and waited for somebody to notice her. She only cried when she was hungry or needed a change.

'Ohw.. sorry.', Cat said with her hand in front of her mouth. Then Robbie came into the room with little Adam over his shoulder, sleeping too.

'Hey guys, how is it going?', Robbie said.

'We're fine, thanks.', Tori said. 'Have you met Rose?', Tori asked while pointing to the baby next to her.

'What a beautiful name.', Cat said with a big smile. 'Oh, Rob, we probably go and let the others watch Tori too.'

'Watch?'

'Yeah, everyone's here, Jade, Roger, Becca, your parents, Beck's parents, Trina and James came back yesterday of South-America to see you and the baby.' With that she, Robbie and Adam went outside and the next group came in. It went on like that and ended with James and Trina since they were arguing and the doctor said to them that they couldn't go in until they stopped with that.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later: <strong>

Tori and Rose were home for two days and already settled in. Rose got the room opposite Beck's and Tori's room. Her room was white with little teddybears painted on the wall. It was 4 AM in the morning and little Rose decided to wake up her mommy and daddy cause they could hear her crying through the baby phone.

'I do it this time.', Tori whispered to Beck, she stood up, put on her robe and went to her daughter's room. She looked at the baby in her crib and when Rose saw her mother above her, she went still and smiled, sort of… Tori just smiled and picked her up, she hugged the baby gently and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She walked to the rocking chair and sat down with her baby, rocking in it with the baby cuddling up with her.

'My girls.', Tori looked behind her and there stood Beck smiling at the thing he saw. She smiled back and turned her head back to Rose. Beck walked to them and gave Tori a kiss on the side of her head and Rose a kiss on her forehead. She made a little sound.

'Aren't you tired? You cared the whole day for her yesterday while I was sleeping.'

'No, I don't mind and besides you really had to catch up some sleep _and_ I love caring for our daughter. She looks exact like you.'

'Except for the…'

'Eyes.', Beck and Tori said at the same time. They smiled and kissed.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>** months later:**

Rose was laying on a big soft blanket on the floor with pillows on every side of the end of the blanket, so she couldn't roll any further if she did. Tori was making her food in the kitchen and Beck was watching Rose putting her foot in her mouth, which she started to do a month ago.

'Why do you do that huh? Are you hungry? Mommy is making your food. Yes she is. Yes she is.', he said in a baby tone. Tori came into the living room and saw Beck talking to the baby.

She laughed and joined him. 'Does Rosie likes carrots? Hmm?', Tori asked in the same baby tone. Rose smiled and Beck and Tori laughed. 'She grows so fast.'

'I know. Hey Tor?'

'Hmm?'

'Wanna have another one?', Tori's eyes widened.

'…Sure, when she's a little bit older, but you have to go to your work first.', Beck laughed.

'Okay, bye baby.', he walked to Rose and gave her a kiss. 'Bye big baby of mine.', he gave Tori a kiss and she hit him on the shoulder while smiling.

'Say bye Daddy.', Tori said to Rose, the baby smiled. Beck smiled before leaving the house. Tori wasn't going to work today, she had a day off. Usually she brings Rose to her parents during the week while she and Beck went to the set for filming for a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry for all the time jumps but I wanted to give you a view of Rose's first year before I skip 3 years. You'll see the next Chapter, I haven't written it yet BTW. I'm just planning it. :D**


	13. The Number Of Love

**Chapter 13**

It's three years later, Rose is almost 4 and Beck and Tori are almost 5 years married but still happy. Rose looks still exactly like Tori, she's like a mini version of her, except for the eyes. Beck and Tori are still very famous and have paparazzi everywhere, but they try to keep Rose on a distant of them. They want her to have a normal childhood. Tori is now pregnant of their second child, she is 7 months.

Cat and Robbie got a second child two years after Adam's birth, it's a boy called Alex. Adam is almost 5 and Alex is already 3. Alex looks exactly like his dad, only his character is his mom's, he got the bubbly and always happy mood.

André is married with a woman who's a singer, they met each other when André had to write a song for her. He asked her out after recording the song and one thing led to another, a year later they married, they knew that they rushed things but they also knew that they were the one for each other. Her name is Jessie Jenkins or Jesse Jenkins-Harris, how she want to be called now.

Jade and Roger have Rebecca who's 6 now. She started school two years ago and can't stop talking about it, Jade and Roger are always listening to her. Jade won an award for Best Supporting role because of a horror movie she played in, she died in it.

Today is Tori's and Becks 13th anniversary of being together. They decided to celebrate it with family and friends in their garden, which was huge. They made a pink playhouse for Rose so she couldn't make a mess of her room or get distracted when she had to go to bed.

'Mommy!', Rose yelled from her room.

'What's wrong?', Tori ran as fast as possible with her huge belly to Rose's room where she was sitting in front of her mirror with the brush stuck in her hair. She laughed at the little girl.

'Mommy, my bwush is stuck in my haiw.', she replaced the r with a w because she couldn't say the r. Tori walked to her and picked her up, sitting in the rocking chair with Rose on her lap. She put her hand around the brush and tried gently to pull it out of her hair.

'Ow, that huwts.', she said.

'I'm sorry ladybug, how did this happen?', she asked while she managed to pull it out of her hair and started brushing the long and wavy brown hair of her daughter.

'I wanted to bwush my own haiw because I'm a big gal now.', she explained. Tori had tears in her eyes realizing that her baby girl wasn't a baby anymore, in matter of fact, Rose had to wait 7 or 8 months before going to kindergarten, which started begin October, her birthday was on April 3th.

'Sure you are, honey.', Tori finished brushing her daughter's hair and put a hairpin in a shape of a butterfly in her hair, but still her hair loose. 'All done.', she let her daughter slip of the chair and stood up slowly, breathing slowly in and out when she stood.

'Awe you okay mommy?', Rose asked concerned.

'I'm alright honey. Your little brother or sister is making mommy tired. That's all. Come on.', she pulled out her hand to her daughter and they went downstairs together. Everyone was there already. Becks parents, Tori's parents, Trina, Jesse, Robbie, Cat, Adam, Alex, Jade, Roger and Becca. 'Hello.'

'Hi.', everyone said.

'Whoa Tori, you look huge.', her dad said.

'Thanks dad.', she responded sarcastically.

'No, baby. I don't mean it like that. I just don't remember you being so big when you were pregnant of Rose.'

'Yeah, I don't know, this is just a big baby.', she laughed and Rose pulled Tori's dress. 'What's wrong?'

'May I play in the playhouse?'

'Yes of course, go. But stay in the garden!', she said.

'Yes mommy.', then she ran up to Adam, Becca and Alex, together they went to her playhouse.

'So do you have a name yet?', Cat asked curiously.

'Yes, but Beck and I want to keep it a secret until he or she is born.', Tori responded. 'That reminds me, where is Beck?'

'He said he had to do something, he said it won't take long.', André said.

'Okay.'

'Should I start with the barbecue while Beck is away?', Greg, Beck's dad, asked.

'Sure, go ahead. The meat is in the fridge.', Tori pointed to the kitchen.

'Oh, I'll help you.', David, Tori's dad, said. He followed Greg to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later:<strong>

'Where's Beck, I'm starting to worry about him. You said it won't take long, have you called him?', Tori asked André while standing up out of her chair.

'Yeah I did. Tori just calm down. You don't want to go in labor too soon. Do you?'

'No, I don't.'

'Oh look, there he is.', Cat pointed to a Beck in a tux. 'Why is he wearing a tux?'

'I don't know.', he walked to her with one red rose and one white rose.

'Hello, honey. Sorry I'm so late.'

'It's okay. Where were you?'

'Wait, where is Rose?'

'Playhouse.'

'Stay here. I'm gonna get her.', he walked to the playhouse and came back with the little girl in his arms. Then he walked to Tori. He gave her the white rose and gave Rose the red rose. 'A rose for a Rose.', he said to Rose, she giggled.

'Beck what?'

'It's been 13 years, 13 years of knowing each other, 13 years of being together. People say that's an unlucky number but I think it's a number that shows us that we will love each other no matter what happens. After all those struggles we've been trough we're still together. We have this amazing little girl and have another one underway.', he put his free hand on her belly. 'I will love you, forever and always Tor.'

Tori started to cry. 'You make me emotional again.', they laughed, she swept away her tears. 'I love you too Beck.', they kissed. They spend the rest of the day having fun with their family and friends. Tori and Beck are happy together, even though they have fights sometimes, they will love each other no matter what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN BTW Jade didn't die for real, she died in the movie. Haha. :D**


	14. Perfect

**Chapter 14**

**Beck POV**

'Why are you being so unreasonable?', Tori yelled at me. I don't even remember what this fight was all about but her screaming to me made me angry. Luckily Rose was at Trina's.

'I'm being unreasonable? Look at yourself. You're always saying what I have to do, Beck you have to do that, Beck you have to do this. Well you know what? I'M NOT DOING IT!'

'Why are you screaming at me?'

'You started screaming!'

'Ugh…', she threw her arms in the air and started walking away.

'Where are you going?', I yelled after her. She was already downstairs putting on her coat.

'Away!' I ran downstairs and blocked the way for her. 'Step aside Beck.'

'No.'

'Step a-', she stopped talking, her eyes widened, she looked down.

'What?', I asked with a lower voice.

'Beck?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm in labor.', my eyes widened, I looked down, a pool of water lay on the ground.

'I get the bag, go to the car.', I ran upstairs to the new baby room and took the bag from the dresser and ran back downstairs, closing the door behind me and to the car. I let Tori step in and I step in and sat down on the drivers seat. The trip to the hospital took 10 minutes and Tori started to scream in pain. 'It will be alright, hang on.' I parked the car and ran with her to the emergency room.

'Can I help you?', the nurse behind the desk asked. Tori screamed in pain again. 'Oh, I see. Nurse, can you bring Mrs. and Mr.?'

'Oliver.', I said.

'Oliver to the maternity room?', the nurse nodded and brought a wheelchair. Tori sat down and we walked to the maternity room. Our doctor came running to us.

'You're early Victoria, what happened?', she called Tori Victoria because Tori thinks Mrs. Oliver make her sound old.

'We, we had a fight.', she responded. I nodded.

'Okay. Lets just go inside and look at the baby.', we went inside and put Tori on a bed. The doctor looked. 'The baby really wants to come out. There's no time for an epidural. You have to push on 3 okay?', Tori nodded with tears in her eyes, I hold her hand. 'Okay, 1-2-push.', Tori started pushing and squeezed my hand, I thought it broke when she stopped pushing. 'Okay 1-2-push.'

'Just push honey.', I said.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?', she yelled at me, I swear she looked like the exorcist that moment, I'm glad I'm not a woman. Everyone went quiet when we heard a baby cry.

'Here you go. A beautiful baby girl.', she handed the baby to an other nurse, which wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and did some tests on the baby since she was born early. 'You did a great job Victoria. Oh.'

'What? What's wrong?', I asked.

'Nothing bad. But we certainly missed this.'

'What did we miss?', I asked impatiently.

'Looks like there's another baby.', Tori and I looked at each other.

'T-t-t twin?' I asked. The doctor nodded and smiled.

'I need you to push again. 1-2-push.', Tori pushed as hard as she could and a couple minute later, the room was filled with another baby crying. 'A baby boy. Oh, it's a semi-identical twin.', she looked at the twin. She then handed Tori our baby girl and me our baby boy.

'They're beautiful.', Tori said. She was right, the girl looked like me, everything she earned from me but we discovered a couple minutes later that she has Tori's eyes. The boy looked like Tori, everything from Tori, even the eyes.

'Beck?'

'Hm?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Me too. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'What's their name?', the doctor asked.

'Jane and Aiden Oliver.', we said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Hours Later:<strong>

Everyone we know came to the hospital within an hour. Except for James who's in South-America, he went back two weeks after Rose's birth. Suddenly Rose came running inside.

'Mommy, Daddy!', she jumped in my arms and I lifted her up, holding her in the air, causing her to giggle. I hugged her and then she turned her head to Tori, who was holding Jane and Aiden. 'Is that my bothew and sistew?', she asked with her adorable little girl voice.

'Yes, honey. This is your little sister Jane and your little brother Aiden.', Tori said. Rose moved in my arms and I put her down on the end of the bed. She crawled near Tori and the babies. She gave Jane a little kiss and Aiden a little kiss too. The she hugged Tori's leg, since she couldn't reach Tori to give her a kiss too.

'Rose?', Trina stood in the doorway. 'There are you, you know, you can't just run away sweetie, I was so scared.'

'Sowwy.', Rose said.

'That explains why she came in all alone.', Tori said to Trina, Trina blushed.

'Hey? Two babies?'

'Long story.', Tori and I said.

'Ohw. I'll come watching later.', she then left, closing the door behind her.

I looked back at Tori, who was smiling at the babies and Rose. Rose lay on her belly with her hands under her chin, staring at the babies. Tori and Rose were singing Make It Shine together. The babies were sleeping. Tori sang Make It Shine every night when we tucked Rose in bed, before she went to sleep and now we're doing it for all our children. I joined them and picked Rose up, putting her on my lap while I sat down on the end of the bed, while I sang. Everything is perfect.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N So. That was the ending. I'm sorry I had to end it but hey, everything comes to an end. I thought this would be the perfect ending. I'm going to make another Beri/Bori story but that one has nothing to do with A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori or A Victorious Story: All Grown Up. **

**Thanks to the people who followed the whole story. Reviewed, made a comment, add to Favorites etc. I really appreciate all of the things. See you next time. **

**~Amberly~ (AKA Ayamas4Ever) :D  
><strong>


End file.
